


Haven't Had Enough

by Underestimated_amateur



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Breakups, Getting Back Together, M/M, a bit of bad language, because they're both bad mouths, bit angst, bit fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because really, these two dorks will never have enough of each other. </p><p> </p><p>[Song fic of "Haven't had enough by Marianas Trench"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't Had Enough

"You and I both know you haven't had enough." Aomine states, stopping their current argument they were having while carelessly twirling a basketball around with a finger. Twenty-Four year old Kagami froze, staring at him wide eyed and with a lump in his throat, what ever he was about to yell getting caught in it. He should've known what Aomine wanted when he got a text from the dark bluenette, telling him to meet him at their usual court. Being the mega basketball lover he is though, he automatically thought that Aomine just wanted to play basketball like they usually did. Unfortunately (or fortunately?), he didn't just invite the other for a few rounds of their favorite sport. 

No, he wanted to talk about their relationship they used to have. Key word: USED to have. As in they don't have it anymore. It lasted a little more than a year and didn't have a great start. It didn't end well either. Sure, there was a lot of physical attraction. Hell, they had had sex almost every week. And it was great, amazing even. But it wasn't just about sex. They really did like each other. Well, maybe a little bit more than like. Okay, maybe a lot more. Should be all good right? It would have been if not for the constant arguments, insults, jealousy, and fights they had. Normally it would've been ok. They fight all the time, it wasn't supposed to be a big deal. 

And it wasn't, until, Kise started hitting on him. Until, all the stress of their jobs started getting to them. Until, one of them either came home late at night drunk (usually Aomine) or too tired to even interact with the other (usually Kagami). The red head couldn't recall how many times he's passed out trying to stay awake waiting for Aomine to get home. Or how many nights he came home so exhausted he didn't even make it to bed, clasping on the couch instead. After a while they finally just blew up on each other. Words were said, insults were thrown, and it ended with a door slam and a broken relationship. That was three months ago and here they are now. 

Kagami swallowed thickly. "What are you getting at, Aomine?" He asked, giving the man a curious, but cautious look. Aomine sighed and now held the ball at his hip. "We fucked up. Both of us fucked up. And... I'm sorry for everything on my part. I still love you and I know you love me too. So, I think we should get back together." Kagami observed the other as the dark male spoke. Aomine seemed confident on the surface, just like always. A closer look however, you could tell he was uncomfortable and tense, but he kept eye contact and didn't sound untruthful. It must be killing his pride, Kagami mused. "What's stopping me from saying no and walking away?" He asked. "You'll regret it. Just like I would have if I had lost my set of balls and never confronted you about this." Aomine paused, looking into the other's eyes, as if searching for something before continuing, "Look, I know we started off bad, but we can try again. We can work this out. It doesn't have to be like it was with all of the fighting and shit." It was then Kagami realized that, over the years, Aomine had matured a little. He tried to keep himself from smiling because of a strange sense of pride bubbling up in his chest. "It's just a suggestion, I'm not forcing you. But you haven't had enough of what we had. We both haven't." He finishes, still looking at his (ex)boyfriend. Said ex drops his gaze to the pavement. Start over? Could they really do that?

"Do you think we actually can?" He asked quietly. At this Aomine approached him until their faces were inches apart (and dammit, Aomine still was a few centimeters taller than him, even after all this time). With a small smirk he answers, "Hell yeah. You know how stubborn we both are, we'll get the ending right this time." Kagami let himself smile, if only a little. "Alright, lets try it again, Ahomine." The other male 'Tsked' and leaned in closer. Kagami noticed the small bags under the other's eyes. He'll scold him later about getting some sleep. Then again, he was probably in no better condition. "Watch who you call names, Bakagami." Kagami returned his smirk. 

Then they were kissing, slow and chaste. Aomine's lips were exactly how he remembers them; rough and warm. He still likes the feel even after all this time. Kagami's lips were exactly how Aomine remembers; soft and glowing with their own warmth. God he missed it. He wraps his free arm around the red head's waist and Kagami wrapped his around the other's neck. Yeah, they'll make it work. After all, they both haven't had enough of each other just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is welcome! ^_^


End file.
